1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus and more particularly, relates to the ophthalmic apparatus for bringing the apparatus into the predetermined positional relationships relative to an eye to be examined.
2. Description of Related Art
An eye refractive power measurement apparatus for measuring refractive power of the eye to be examined, a noncontact tonometer for measuring an intraocular pressure and so on need an alignment adjustment in order to bring the measurement optical system into the predetermined positional relationships relative to an eye to be examined.
As alignment mechanism for such kinds of apparatus, such alignment mechanism is known that an alignment target is projected from an optical axis of an eye to be examined, then a reflecting luminance close to a cornea vertex which is formed by a cornea reflection is photographed by TV camera in order to display it onto TV monitor for use in observation. An examiner performs an alignment adjustment of vertical and horizontal directions so that the reflecting luminance of the cornea may come to be the predetermined positional relationships relative to a reticle. Also, the examiner performs the alignment adjustment of working distance (forward and backward) directions by bringing the reflecting luminance of the cornea into focus.